New York By Night!
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: It's in the middle of the night when someone suddenly knocks on Tony's door! Who could it be?


**Hi!**

**So here is my first Tessie fanfic. I really like that couple and I don't understand at all why people aren't posting more stories about them..! They're so cute! :3 Anyways; I hope you'll like it and please review it!**

**xoxo**

**Emilie**

* * *

It was in the middle of a dark summer night, when Tony suddenly heard a loud, and desperate knock on the door to his apartment. Currently he was laying in bed, and wasn't really in a mood for getting up this late. But he had to though, because whoever was standing on the other side of the door sounded like they would knock down the door soon, if he didn't open up. Who could it be?! He knew that people said that "New York is city that never sleeps", but come on! It was 3AM!

Anyways he got out of the warm bed, and slowly walked over to the door while he rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming." He managed to say, as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to see who it was. When he saw who it was, his tired eyes suddenly turned big and almost popped out of his head.

"Jessie!? What are you doing here?!"

And yes. In the hallway, a red eyed and tired looking Jessie was standing. She was wearing a pair of gray PJ pants along with a Texas t-shirt. As for her long, curly hair; it was all joined on the top of her head in a messy pony tail.

"I-I don't know..?" She managed to answer him.

"Seriously? You don't know why you're here? That can't be true." He paused for a moment, before he let out a sigh. "Jess, just tell me why you're here. Please."

"I just wanted to know if you loved me?"

That made Tony wake up for good.

"What?!" The young man exclaimed. His exclamation gave Jessie a shock, so she lightly jumped and quietly started sobbing.

"S-sorry. Please don't be mad at me, Tony." A tear rolled down her red cheek, as she kept on sobbing hysterically. "It's just... I had this r-really bad nightmare where you broke up with me, because you found some other girl. I was just s-so heartbroken, and it felt so real, you know?..."

"So if I'm getting this right: Because of a nightmare, you decided to get out of bed, and run through the streets of New York in the middle of the night, in your pajamas. **Just** so that you could ask me if I loved you?"

"Y-yes..."

He quietly let out a small laugh. "You might be the craziest girl I've ever met, Jessie." With that said he took at step towards her, and grabbed both of her hands. "Only you would do something like that, and that is one of the reasons why I love you." He kissed both of her hands tenderly to clarify his point.

"Really?" The young woman's eyes were suddenly filled with hope and joy, as her cheeks turned even more red.

"Yes. Really." He pulled her into a warm embrace, and didn't let go as he whispered into her ear. "Jessie, you're the most amazing girl ever." He pulled slightly away and rested his forehead against hers. Letting their noses touch. "I can assure you that no other girl will ever be able to make me fall as hard as I fell for you. You're one of a kind, and I love you."

That made Jessie smile. She felt so relieved now, and could see that it was silly to think that Tony didn't love her. But even though how strong of a person Jessie was, she knew herself that she had moments where she needed comfort and being taken care of.

"Thank you, Tony. Thank you for being so good to me."

"No need to thank me. You deserve to be treated like a princess. Those Texas guys never did and they never deserved you." He pulled away and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, before he hugged her Again.

For a few minutes they just stood there in the hallway, hugging each other, not wanting to let go. But in the end they both knew that they had to. Jessie slowly pulled away from his comforting arms.

"So I guess I'll have to go know," she started to slowly step away from him, but was stopped when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"You're not going anywhere! I won't let you walk around outside this late. If I had known that you were coming over, I would have picked you up or something."

"But Tony, I need to go home."

"No you don't! It's Saturday tomorrow. The kids don't have school, so you can just stay here with me and let them sleep for as long as they want. When they wake up Bertram will be there to take care of them, until I get to escort you back home."

Jessie sighed, but knew that he was right. "Okay then. I'll stay, but isn't your cousin Dominique in there too." She nodded her head towards his apartment.

"No. He's out of time for a few days, so it's just you and me for the night." He pulled her inside and closed the door. She smiled and she rested her body against the wall. While she was just standing there, Tony had already gotten back into bed.

"What are you waiting for? We're going to bed! It's almost 3 o'clock!" He pulled the duvet to the side as she walked over to the bed and then welcomed her body into the warmth. When she'd finally laid down next to him, Tony covered them both with the duvet again. Jessie let out a delighted sigh and was ready to fall back to sleep, when she suddenly felt Tony's arms being wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer. She didn't mind though and just let him lean over and kiss her sensitive neck.

"Goodnight, Jessie." He kissed her neck again. "I love you."

Then he went back to just holding onto her and buried his face in her hair, before he fell back asleep.

"Goodnight, Tony. I love you too."

With that said, the two lovers slowly drifted of to sleep, in each others arms.

**The end...**

* * *

**Again; Hope you liked it! :D**

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
